Cyrano
by Laura Fedora
Summary: My own adaptaion of the play Cyrano de Bergerac by Edmond Rostand.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

**CAST OF CHARACTERS:**

PLAYGOERS: People gathered to watch the play

CHRISTIAN DE NEUVILLETTE: Pretty boy with nothing but air beneath the hair

LIGNIÉRE: A drunken poet

RAGUENEAU: A pastry chef

PICKPOCKET: Picks pockets

LE BRET: A cadet of Carbon de Castel-Jaloux

MONTFLEURY: An actor with all the flair of a constipated cow

CYRANO DE BERGERAC: An expert swordsman and poet extraordinaire; a cadet of Carbon de Castel-Jaloux

COUNT DE GUICHE: An old, rich man who rides around on his high horse with a broomstick up his butt

VISCOUNT DE VALVERT: Wants to marry Roxane

MAID: of Roxane's

LISE: Wife of Ragueneau

ROXANE: Her real name is Magdaleine Robin; orphan and cousin to Cyrano

CARBON DE CASTEL-JALOUX: Captain of the cadets

CADETS: A military group under the command of Carbon de Castel-Jaloux

MUSICIANS: A duo of musicians who play poorly

FRIAR: The friar who marries Roxane and Christian

-----------------------------------------------------------

**ACT ONE: SCENE ONE**

_(Setting: a playhouse at night. The curtain is closed. _

_Playgoers are spread throughout the_

_audience. Also spread around are CHRISTIAN,_

_DE GUICHE, RAGUENEAU, LE BRET, LIGNIÉRE,_

_and VISCOUNT. They are all talking amongst_

_each other, waiting for the play to start.)_

**PLAYGOER1:**

What is the play tonight?

**PLAYGOER2:**

La Beauté et la Bête.

**PLAYGOER1:**

With Montfleury?

**PLAYGOER2:**

Of course! He's the most popular actor on the stage!

**PLAYGOER3:**

How long until it starts?

**PLAYGOER4:**

Ten minutes–if it ever starts.

**PLAYGOER3:**

What do you mean?

**PLAYGOER4:**

I heard that Cyrano warned Montfleury to quit the stage, and you know

Cyrano's temper--He isn't called Capitaine Satan for nothing.

**PLAYGOER3:**

He can hold enough fury to fill his nose! _(The two laugh)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Come on, Ligniére! I know she'll come!

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Stop; she won't come.

_(LIGNIÉRE starts to leave when CHRISTIAN brings_

_out a bottle of wine.)_

Maybe she will come. _(Takes the bottle eagerly)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

That's the last one, man.

**LIGNIÉRE:**

In that case, I give her eight minutes. _(Tastes the wine and finds it's_

_delicious) _Make that five. _(Begins to chug it down)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Holy crap, man, chill! Whales drink less than you do!

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Then those whales don't know what they're missing. _(Laughs)_

_(CHRISTIAN takes the bottle away)_

Aw, come on! Give it back!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Not 'til we're done here!

**LIGNIÉRE:**

_(tries to get the bottle back) _Why do you need me, anyway?

**CHRISTIAN:**

I'm totally new to this place, man, but you know everybody!

You have to tell me who she is!

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Why don't you just ask her?

**CHRISTIAN:**

Me? I can't..._(leans in closer) _I can't talk to the ladies.

**LIGNIÉRE:**

_(takes back the bottle and drinks) _A man with your looks doesn't need

to talk.

**CHRISTIAN:**

My mom doesn't even understand me half the time. And once

my grandma slapped me 'cuz she thought I dissed her.

_(He sees Roxane enter and blushes)_

**LIGNIÉRE:**

She must have slapped really hard, because your face is still red.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Not that! It's her! She's here! _(Staring at ROXANE who has entered on_

_the other side of the audience)_

**LIGNIÉRE:**

_(throws his arms open) _There he is! That pastry patron of the arts!

_(RAGUENEAU approaches, and they embrace)_

What did it cost to get you here tonight, dear friend?

**RAGUENEAU:**

Eight cream pies and fourteen fruit tarts.

**LIGNIÉRE:**

_(to CHRISTIAN) _May I present Ragueneau, pastry maker of poets. He

supplies us all on credit.

**RAGUENEAU:**

Well, I being a poet myself cannot deny my own people. Who is your

young friend, Ligniére?

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Baron Christian de Neuvillette. He's come from the north to hunt for

treasure.

**RAGUENEAU:**

Pleasure to meet you, sir.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(eyes still on ROXANE) _Ditto, man.

**LIGNIÉRE:**

_(looks) _Ah, and there's his jewel now.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Who is she?

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Magdaleine Robin, nicknamed Roxane. She is the cousin of the infamous

Cyrano de Bergerac.

**RAGUENEAU:**

Cyrano! I almost forgot! Have you seen him? _(Looks around)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Who's that guy with her?

**LIGNIÉRE:**

The Count de Guiche.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Her lover?

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Only in his dreams. He's already married to Richelieu's niece.

**RAGUENEAU:**

Do you know if Montfleury's going to perform?

**LIGNIÉRE:**

That constipated cow? He'd better not, lest he drive our newcomer

here out of town with his moaning.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Who's he?

**LIGNIÉRE:**

An actor who is only favored because he has a powerful patron.

**CHRISTIAN:**

No, the other guy with her!

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Oh. That's the Viscount de Valvert. De Guiche is trying to put that

man with Roxane. Roxane hates him, but de Guiche is determined.

His favorite hobby is tormenting the middle class. _(Starts to sing:)_

"Cleaver raised high, the butcher sighs:

'These blue veins will leave a stain.'

But one clean chop will finally drop

And the boar will be no more."

_(Laughs and drinks)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

Have you seen him?

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Who now?

**RAGUENEAU:**

Cyrano!

**LIGNIÉRE:**

No.

**CHRISTIAN:**

I'll beat him up!_ (Still thinking of Valvert)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

I'd have bet money on his coming. _(Still thinking of Cyrano)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Come with me to fight him!

**RAGUENEAU:**

Stay with me to look out for him!

**LIGNIÉRE:**

Shut up! A man can only take one subject at a time, and a drunk

man can take none of it! So take your empty bottle, and I'll

take my leave. _(Exits)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

Le Bret would know if he's coming. Excuse me, Baron. _(Moves to LE BRET)_

_(CHRISTIAN continues to stare at ROXANE until he_

_feels a tug from his pocket. A PICKPOCKET is attempting_

_to steal his money pouch. CHRISTIAN chases him_

_to the back of the audience.)_

**PICKPOCKET:**

Stop! Stop! If you let me go, I'll tell you a secret about your

friend, Ligniere!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Spill it!

**PICKPOCKET:**

He wrote an insulting song, and the one offended by it sent a

hundred men to meet him on the road and kill him.

**CHRISTIAN:**

A hundred soldiers against one poet? They're all chicken!

Where they gonna be?

**PICKPOCKET:**

At the Porte de Nesle. You better warn him.

_(CHRISTIAN releases the pickpocket and exits._

_The house lights dim.)_

**LE BRET:**

The play's about to start.

**RAGUENEAU:**

No Cyrano in sight.

_(The curtain opens, revealing MONTFLEURY._

_PLAYGOERS cheer and shout his name.)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

Montfleury! Lucky for him Cyrano didn't come.

**MONTFLEURY:**

Long ago, in a time that history forgot...

Long ago, in a place rife in magic...

Long ago...

**VOICE:**

Didn't I order you to quit the stage for a month?

_(All turn to the balconies, the source of the voice._

_Then heads turn back to the stage.)_

**PLAYGOERS:**

Continue with the play!

**MONTFLEURY:**

Long ago, in a time that...

**VOICE:**

One more word, you beached whale, and I'll burn your

blubber on the chandelier!

**PLAYGOERS:**

On with the play, Montfleury!

**MONTFLEURY:**

Long ago, in...

**VOICE:**

The grinding of teeth would be better received than your

flapping gums! _(To his feet, we see it is Cyrano, furious)_

I'll give you three counts, full moon. On the third,

eclipse yourself! One...

**PLAYGOERS:**

On with the play!

**CYRANO:**

Two...

**PLAYGOERS:**

Go on, Montfleury!

**CYRANO:**

Three! _(Begins to make his way down to the stage)_

**PLAYGOERS:**

Protect Montfleury! _(Male playgoers go up on stage to block_

_Cyrano from Montfleury)_

**CYRANO:**

I am here to rid the stage's wood of its largest termite! And here

is the exterminator! _(Refers to sword)_

**MONTFLEURY:**

By doing this, sir, you anger the muses!

**CYRANO:**

The muses favor Orpheus when he plays. Listen to his music:

_(Draws his sword)_

_This line was taken from the Hooker translation_

**PLAYGOERS:**

Throw Capitaine Satan out!

**CYRANO:**

All right, stage devourers! Before reaching the leader, I must first

go through his colony. Those of you who wish to challenge me

raise your hand! You, sir? No? How about you, then? No? Not

one name to head the list? No hands? Good. That settled, I

will on with my business. For after the termite has had his fill,

the wood must have its fill of him!

_(CYRANO activates a trap door through which_

_MONTFLEURY falls. Entertained by this, the_

_audience cheers. CYRANO removes his hat and_

_bows.)_

**PLAYGOER1:**

But what about our money? We paid to see a play!

**CYRANO:**

For such a priceless performance as was just seen, money is

no matter of mine. So take this! _(Opens his money pouch and_

_showers the audience with coins. He then jumps down from_

_the stage.)_

**PLAYGOER5:**

_(aside with CYRANO) _Are you sure that was a smart thing to

do, Cyrano? Montfleury has the Duke of Candale as his patron

and protector. Do you have anyone?

**CYRANO:**

No, I don't.

**PLAYGOER5:**

Not one benefactor?

**CYRANO:**

No.

**PLAYGOER5:**

Not even of any class?

**CYRANO:**

I said "no" twice already! Did Montfleury's shrill squawk kill

your hearing?

_(PLAYGOER5 doesn't answer. Only stares.)_

What are you staring at, sir?

**PLAYGOER5**

Nothing.

**CYRANO:**

Does my nose offend you, sir?

**PLAYGOER5:**

Not at all, sir.

**CYRANO:**

Is it the wrong color? Does it dangle?

**PLAYGOER5:**

Not at all, sir. It's small, very small.

**CYRANO:**

Idiot!

It's enormous! You insult me by selling it short when it is long! A

man should proud of such a nose, sir, a nose that displays its

owner as well-endowed with courage, wit, and daring, unlike

your stubby snout so lacking in personality, spark, and grace!

So lacking in nose is your grotesque mug,

That it would rival the face of a pug! _(Addressing all:)_

For those of you who find my nose an object of ridicule, my

answer is altogether different if you are noble, for then I

attack with steel instead of speech!

**DE GUICHE:**

Will no one stand to challenge him?

**VISCOUNT:**

Leave it to me! _(Approaches CYRANO)_ Your nose, sir, is big. Very big.

**CYRANO:**

Yes, very. Is that all?

**VISCOUNT:**

Yes.

**CYRANO:**

You've nothing more?

**VISCOUNT:**

No.

**CYRANO:**

A challenge as weak as that is not worth a reply. If you wish to offend, do

it properly. There are fifty, no, more types of criticism you could supply,

were you more clever. Allow me to demonstrate:

Economic: Why buy a table with _that_ on which to set your plate?

Whimsical: How many lies did you tell?

Concerned: It's swollen! Are you not well?

Mythical: The Norse giants would not dare compare!

Amazed: A coat hanger with a moustache? How rare!

Musical: Every ear can hear that horn blow!

Venetian: Such a fine mask for Capitano!

Resourceful: My bloodhound's lost. Can I use you?

Touristic: Such a monument! What cost to view?

Aquatic: You could duel the swordfish and win!

Relieved: Finally, something for Cyrano to contain all is fury in!

_(Glares for a moment at Playgoers 3 and 4)_

Take one of your choosing, viscount, for we've had proof you can't

compose your own.

**VISCOUNT:**

Lowborn knave! You don't even wear the gloves of a noble, much

less the other signs of status.

**CYRANO:**

That is because my nobility is interior.

I don't need lace and trim to feel superior.

But as for the gloves, that much is true;

I only have one out of the two.

The second I lost not long ago;

I threw it down at Viscount Dumb Show.

**VISCOUNT:**

Villain! Rogue!

**CYRANO:**

_(bows, as if he was being introduced)_

Ce moi, Savinien Hercule Cyrano de Bergerac!

**VISCOUNT:**

_(Draws his sword)_

So, you're a poet. Do poets fight?

**CYRANO:**

As well as they rhyme. In fact, as we cross blades, I will improvise

a ballade. At the final line of the envoy, I'll strike.

**VISCOUNT:**

Ridiculous!

**CYRANO:**

Really?

Ballade of a Fencing Duel Between de Bergerac and Viscount Mule.

**VISCOUNT:**

What's that rubbish?

**CYRANO:**

The title.

_(The crowd grows excited and gathers to watch.)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

What rhymes will you use?

**CYRANO:**

My dear Ragueneau, you choose.

**RAGUENEAU:**

Well, then..."ate" and "chew."

**CYRANO:**

You would choose those, wouldn't you? Good, then. I'll begin.

Before I start, I strip my pate

And shed my cape askew,

_(tosses hat aside and removes cape)_

Revealing courage beaming great--

A lion through and through.

_(They begin to duel)_

My steel as cool as morning dew

Seeks blood upon its pike.

But patience! It will not have you;

It's at the _end_ I strike.

So come, you slug, and match my gait;

Ensnare me in your glue;

Entice me with your blade as bait,

And I will seize the cue!

_(VISCOUNT makes a rude gesture)_

That motion will you quickly rue!

Your death comes nigh now--psych!

_(Makes to hit, but fakes it and instead, flicks him on the head)_

For though I want your blood to spew,

It's at the _end_ I strike.

To hit my mark, I'm never late,

Attacking when I'm due.

Your temple will I desecrate

In a théâtre coup.

But now I rest upon the pew

_(stops and kneels)_

And pray your death, belike,

Will end your lordship's yuppie flu

When at the end I strike.

_(To his feet)_

The envoy:

I've left you in your juice to stew--

The stench I do not like,

So take a taste of metal brew!

It's now the end: I strike!

_(Lunges and pierces the VISCOUNT)_

_(The crowd claps and cheers. They all talk about the_

_duel as they exit–RAGUENEAU returns CYRANO's_

_cape, and a young lady returns his hat, at which he_

_kisses her hand and she giggles. CYRANO and LE_

_BRET are the only ones left onstage.)_


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**ACT ONE: SCENE TWO**

**LE BRET:**

That was brilliant, Cyrano, but you've created some

powerful enemies, and all in one night.

**CYRANO:**

Yes, and to my sheer delight.

**LE BRET:**

And that money you threw was one month's pay!

**CYRANO:**

All spent in the perfect way.

**LE BRET:**

But how will you live now?

**CYRANO:**

I'm glad you asked that, dear Le Bret, and will answer

you in the best way I can. You see, I will begin by

breathing in. When my lungs are full, I'll then

breathe out. I will repeat this process for hours, days,

even weeks until the next month comes and I

have to begin the process all over again.

**LE BRET:**

Was it really worth it? Why were you so enraged

against Montfleury anyway?

**CYRANO:**

That braying ass? First of all, he gushes out his

lines like a tempest wind–overly forceful and

bellowing–without regard to their meaning.

**LE BRET:**

That's hardly a good enough reason. What else?

**CYRANO:**

I once saw him look at a lady with such a savage gleam

in his eye..._(shudders) _Like a wolf drooling on a lamb.

**LE BRET:**

That is what offended you?

**CYRANO:**

The lamb was the one I loved. The one I love.

**LE BRET:**

The one you love?

**CYRANO:**

Yes, I know. Surprising to you, isn't it?

**LE BRET:**

I guess it never occurred to me...Who is she?

**CYRANO:**

It's Fate's idea of an amusing irony. Who else but

the prettiest?

**LE BRET:**

Prettiest...

**CYRANO:**

...The sweetest, the wittiest...

**LE BRET:**

Of course! It's Roxane!

**CYRANO:**

Yes. Roxane.

**LE BRET:**

That's terrific! Go and tell her!

**CYRANO:**

Look at me and dare me again.

You see, I can't tell her just to hear her laugh at

me–that's the only thing in this world that I

fear.

**LE BRET:**

But today, you made a fantastic spectacle of yourself!

You stood up to Montfleury–defended her honor–and

victoriously completed a duel in verse!

**CYRANO:**

No matter how much those acts may precede me, my

nose is ten minutes ahead.

**LE BRET:**

_(thinks a moment) _What about that young lady before,

the one who returned your hat? You kissed her hand,

and she flushed with delight instead of paling with

disgust.

**CYRANO:**

_(reflecting back) _She did smile. And come to think of

it, I remember Roxane herself shining on me as she

left the theatre!

**LE BRET:**

Now look! Here comes Roxane's maid!

**MAID:**

_(enters and approaches CYRANO)_

Monsieur de Bergerac, my lady would have a word

with you tomorrow.

**CYRANO:**

She would? With me?

**MAID:**

A private word.

**LE BRET:**

_(nudges CYRANO and whispers)_

Or maybe three private words.

**MAID:**

Where can she meet you?

**CYRANO:**

_(begins to pace, trying to think)_

Ah...well...

**MAID:**

Well, sir?

**LE BRET:**

Ragueneau's pastry shop!

**CYRANO:**

Yes, the pastry shop!

**MAID:**

And where is that, sir?

**CYRANO:**

It's...oh, God, of all times to go blank...!

**LE BRET:**

St. Honoré.

**CYRANO:**

Yes! St. Honoré!

**MAID:**

Very well, sir. Be there at seven tomorrow morning.

**CYRANO:**

I will!

_(MAID exits)_

Did you hear that?

**LE BRET:**

Hear it? I spoke almost more than you did!

**CYRANO:**

She knows I live!

**LE BRET:**

And now may she know you love.

**CYRANO:**

_(laughs)_

And now Le Bret is a poet?

**LE BRET:**

But you must be calm, sir!

**CYRANO:**

Calm? I'm charged with thund'rous storms!

...with tornados and hurricanes and all wind's forms!

I could combat an army of titans!

**A VOICE:**

Quiet down! I'm trying to sleep!

**CYRANO:**

Who's there?

_(CYRANO and LE BRET migrate to another part of_

_the stage/auditorium where LIGNIÉRE is lying on the_

_floor.)_

**CYRANO:**

Ligniére? I thought you'd gone home already.

**LIGNIÉRE:**

I can't. The victim of that song I showed you yesterday sent

an army of a hundred to wait at the Porte de Nesle for me. It's

on my way home.

**CYRANO:**

A hundred! Then come with me; I'll lead you home!

Come, and we'll bring witnesses to confirm this feat!

I'll lay down upon that army like the tidal wave on Atlantis!

_(Drags LIGNIÉRE by the collar, and the three of them exit)_


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

**ACT ONE: SCENE THREE**

_(Ragueneau's Pastry Shop–early morning. SR is a_

_room with a counter full of baked pies, creams puffs,_

_and tarts. Separated by a door is another small_

_room on SL, empty except for a table with misc. objects_

_thrown on it and a bench next to the window._

_RAGUENEAU sits at the counter SR, writing.)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

Now what rhymes with "flan?" Man...can...pan!

**LISE:**

_(enters with a basketful of bags and sets them down)_

Put that drivel away; we're open!

**RAGUENEAU:**

_(sighs)_

Yes, yes, of course.

**LISE:**

I refilled your store of paper bags.

**RAGUENEAU:**

Thank you. _(Looks through the bags)_

What the...What have you done! These are the pages from my

poetry books!

**LISE:**

I'm putting them to better use.

**RAGUENEAU:**

Do you have a bolt loose, woman? Have you gone mad!

**LISE:**

Oh, suck it up, you little whiner!

**CYRANO:**

_(enters via audience to meet Ragueneau)_

What time is it?

**RAGUENEAU:**

Cyrano! Come in! Come in!

_(He leads Cyrano to his shop)_

That was a spectacular fight!

**CYRANO:**

Which one?

**RAGUENEAU:**

At the theatre!

**LISE:**

He won't shut up about it.

**RAGUENEAU:**

A whole duel in verse! "...at the end, I strike!"

**CYRANO:**

The time?

**RAGUENEAU:**

Five past seven. "...at the end, I strike!" Marvelous!

**LISE:**

_(notices blood on Cyrano's hand)_

Are you hurt, sir?

**CYRANO:**

No. Just scratched.

**RAGUENEAU:**

From the fight last night?

**CYRANO:**

From _a _fight last night. What's the time?

**RAGUENEAU:**

Six past seven.

**CYRANO:**

Is there somewhere here I can talk to someone in private?

**RAGUENEAU:**

My poet friends are coming, but I think I have a spare

room. You should talk to them about your ballade!

**CYRANO:**

I can't. I'm meeting someone.

**LISE:**

Hence his mentioning talking to someone in private. _(Exits)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

Oh, of course, of course! Over here. _(Leads Cyrano to the room SL)_

You can stay here, then.

**CYRANO:**

Thank you.

**LISE:**

_(from offstage) _God save me!

**RAGUENEAU:**

Ah, my poets must be here! _(Exits)_


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

**ACT ONE: SCENE FOUR**

**CYRANO:**

_(sits and waits, but he soon becomes so anxious that he rises and_

_begins to pace) _I can't do this. This isn't a curse that breaks when

love is confessed. If this could just be done in some kind of

disguise..._(spies some ink and paper) _Yes! I'll write her a letter

and leave it for her when she comes! She'll see first my love in my words,

then my face after with my signature. Yes, that's what I'll do!

_(Sits at the table and begins writing)_

_(MAID and ROXANE enter SR and cross to the room SL._

_When CYRANO sees them enter, he hastily folds up the letter_

_and pockets it. He greets ROXANE with a smile, then notices_

_MAID. Excusing himself from the room, he escorts MAID_

_to the room SR.)_

**CYRANO:**

Do you like pastries, madame?

**MAID:**

I love them!

**CYRANO:**

Then, here..._(takes a bag) _Take some poems and fill them with

cream puffs and tarts. _(He fills the bag and hands it to her) _Now

go out and eat. Come back when you're done.

_(Ushers her to the street, where she stays and eats. He then_

_returns to SL with ROXANE)_

I'm glad to see you, Roxane. It's been some time since we last

talked. What is it you came to say?

**ROXANE:**

First of all, thank you. That viscount mule of whom you made

an utter fool was, with de Guiche's support, hunting for my hand.

**CYRANO:**

Then I fought not for the panache in my cap,

But to save you from the steel-mouthed trap.

**ROXANE:**

A great flattery, for I know how much you prize your panache–

or, as it is also called, your visible soul.

**CYRANO:**

Was there a second subject you wanted to discuss?

**ROXANE:**

Yes, but...

**CYRANO:**

You seem nervous. Come and sit.

**ROXANE:**

I know. It's silly of me.

_(They sit on the bench by the window)_

Remember when we used to play as children?

**CYRANO:**

You always came to Bergerac in the summer.

**ROXANE:**

My face was covered in freckles then.

**CYRANO:**

But you weren't homely.

**ROXANE:**

You liked to climb trees, but you'd always hurt yourself, and I would

act as the mother, taking your hand and scolding, "Now what have you

done to yourself?" _(Takes his hand and sees the cut) _Oh, what's this?

**CYRANO:**

Nothing. I just had an engagement at the Porte de Nesle.

**ROXANE:**

_(procures a strip of linen and begins to wrap his hand with_

_it) _Tell me about it. How many were there?

**CYRANO:**

_(trying to be casual and modest) _About a hundred.

**ROXANE:**

A hundred? Against only you? Incredible!

**CYRANO:**

But never mind that. Are you ready to talk now?

**ROXANE:**

Yes. I'm relaxed now. _(Deep breath) _I'm in love with

someone.

**CYRANO:**

_(hopeful) _Ah...

**ROXANE:**

And I believe he loves me, too.

**CYRANO:**

Ah...

**ROXANE:**

He doesn't know how I feel.

**CYRANO:**

Ah...

**ROXANE:**

But he soon will.

**CYRANO:**

Ah...

**ROXANE:**

He's brave, heroic...

**CYRANO:**

Ah...

**ROXANE:**

He's one of your cadets.

**CYRANO:**

_(confused) _Ah...?

**ROXANE:**

He's young, handsome...

**CYRANO:**

_(to his feet) _Handsome?

**ROXANE:**

_(rises) _Is something wrong?

**CYRANO:**

No, not at all. It's just...my hand hurts.

What is his name?

**ROXANE:**

Baron Christian de Neuvillette.

**CYRANO:**

He's not one of the cadets.

**ROXANE:**

I've been told that he will be as of today.

**MAID:**

_(enters) _I'm finished eating.

**CYRANO:**

Then read the bags! _(Ushers her out, then returns)_

Have you spoken to this baron?

**ROXANE:**

Not yet.

**CYRANO:**

What if he's incompetent?

**ROXANE:**

He is the image of Apollo.

**CYRANO:**

And his mind may be that of Icarus, having fallen from the sun

and onto his head.

**ROXANE:**

That mustn't be true! I'd die of grief!

**CYRANO:**

All that aside, madame, I fail to see how any of this concerns me.

**ROXANE:**

I've heard how your cadets initiate each other. I'm worried for him.

**CYRANO:**

As you should be.

**ROXANE:**

Then I saw how you handled those boors last night...

**CYRANO:**

Enough said, madame. I will protect him.

**ROXANE:**

He'll never get in a fight?

**CYRANO:**

No.

**ROXANE:**

And you'll be his friend?

**CYRANO:**

Yes, yes.

**ROXANE:**

_(throws her arms around him) _Oh, my dear friend, thank you! I

have to go now. _(Joyous and flustered, she heads for the door)_ You

didn't tell me all about your grand battle. Tell him to write to me. I

love you so much! A hundred men? Such bravery! _(Blows a kiss and_

_exits with MAID)_

**CYRANO:**

Not brave enough. Not nearly enough. _(Sits on the bench and_

_gazes out the window)_


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

**ACT ONE: SCENE FIVE**

_(Shouts and cries are heard from offstage.)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

_(enters SR and crosses to CYRANO)_

I'm sorry, sir. I know you wanted privacy, but I couldn't

keep them away.

_(A hoard of cadets, CARBON, and LE BRET enter SR and _

_crosses to surround Cyrano, shouting and _

_laughing and praising)_

**CADET1:**

Here he is: our hero for the ages!

**CADET2:**

A figure for the history pages!

**CADET1:**

See, sir? We're so inspired, _we're_ even rhyming!

**CADET3:**

A hundred men all on his own!

**CADET4:**

Leaving nothing but..._(thinking of a rhyme)_...a pile of bone!

**CADET5:**

Tell us the story!

**CYRANO:**

_(turns to shout) _Silence! _(Then turns back to the window)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(enters SR and crosses to the room SL)_

Ah, here you are, Monsieur de Bergerac. I have come to

congratulate you on your latest exploit. _(Looks around at the_

_others) _Are you one of these Gascons, sir?

**CADET3:**

Yes, he's a cadet like us!

**CADETS:**

The Gascon Cadets of Carbon de Castel-Jaloux!

**CARBON:**

Why don't you introduce them to Monsieur de Guiche, Cyrano?

**CYRANO:**

Let them introduce themselves, capitaine. They have rhymes

enough between them.

_(CADETS take a moment to think of some rhymes)_

**CADET1:**

We are the cadets of Gascony!

**CADET2:**

All our foes before us quickly flee.

**CADET3:**

We take no prisoners, yet grant mercy

**CADET4:**

To those who surrender on bended knee.

**CADET5:**

For every battle, we guarantee

A swift and noble victory.

**CADETS:**

We are the cadets of Gascony!

The cadets of Carbon de Castel-Jaloux!

_(Proud of themselves, they pass around high-fives)_

**DE GUICHE:**

I wonder if your head poet could spare some time

away from the window to have some words with me.

**CYRANO:**

_(turns from the window)_

Oh, there are many words I'd like to have with you,

your lordship.

**DE GUICHE:**

I hope you don't mind if I go first. You see, it's becoming

the popular fashion to have a poet in one's entourage. Would

you be interested in joining mine?

**CYRANO:**

I couldn't possibly be less interested. But thank you for the

offer, monsieur.

**DE GUICHE:**

It was my uncle's recommendation that I ask. My uncle–you

know him as Cardinal Richelieu–was quite entertained by

your display at the theatre. You haven't written a play,

perchance?

**LE BRET:**

He has, a tragedy.

**DE GUICHE:**

Take it to my uncle. I'm sure he would invest in it.

**CYRANO:**

_(interested, tempted)_

Really? My tragedy?

**DE GUICHE:**

Being a dramatist himself, he'll only change a line

here and there.

**CYRANO:**

_(instantly turned off)_

In that case, I must decline.

The mere thought of anyone changing one line

Sends glacial shivers down my spine.

**DE GUICHE:**

He'll pay more than you make in a year.

**CYRANO:**

I'm paid enough in the pleasure of writing, monsieur.

**DE GUICHE:**

You have a high degree of hubris, I see.

**CYRANO:**

Oh, so you've noticed that about me?

And when I've been toiling to conceal it...

**CADET3:**

Cyrano, I almost forgot to show you what we

found! _(Shows a bag of feathers)_

We found the feathers of those chickens you

butchered last night! _(Hands the bag over)_

**CADET4:**

Their employer must be in a great rage!

_(They laugh)_

**CADET3:**

I wonder who the fool was!

_(They laugh more)_

**DE GUICHE:**

Ce moi. _(Laughter stops) _I sent my men to do the

lowly job of punishing a drunken poet.

**CYRANO:**

Or rather "murdering a master of epic verse." And since it was I

who won the fight, I give you your consolation prize.

_(Empties the bag at DE GUICHE's feet)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(furious, threatening)_

Are you familiar with the tale of Bellerophon?

**CYRANO:**

He mounted Pegasus in an attempt to reach the realm of the gods.

**DE GUICHE:**

His hubris rose him up only to make him fall.

**CYRANO:**

Better to fly and fall than never to have flown at all.

_(DE GUICHE, unable to think of a retort, exits)_

**LE BRET:**

You're too bold, Cyrano. With all these enemies and no

patron to defend you–

**CYRANO:**

Again with the patron! Mordious!

You want me to wreck my spine bowing to please?

You want me to cling to a master like a parasitic disease?

You want that I enjoy following the commands of those

Who know little or nothing of the art of prose?

No, thank you!

You want me to beg and plead with covetous souls,

Wearing my trousers through with holes?

You want me to dance with joy to have my mind changed,

To have me and my own soul estranged?

No, thank you!

_(CHRISTIAN discreetly enters)_You want me to disappear behind a patron's name

And allow him to have all the glory and fame?

You want me to be known not by who I am,

But by my patron and his wealthy sham?

No, thank you!

I had a patron once, but I know better now;

Having one again, I'll never allow!

Never again! NEVER AGAIN!

_(Tries to calm down; sits by the window)_

To be known for my work, to become renowned by

my own merit...To climb the tower alone, to fly to

the moon, carrying my own burden...Just as fighting

a hundred by one hand, it's more glorious to

create a reputation all my own, without the help of

a higher power.

**LE BRET:**

_(whispers)_

Although your temper is often flared, I can tell that

this anger was lit by unrequited love.

**CYRANO:**

Quiet!

**CADET1:**

Come on, Cyrano! Tell us about the fight!

**CADET2:**

Tell us how it all happened!

_(A group of CADETS try to persuade him while_

_CADET5 noticed CHRISTIAN and goes to him)_

**CADET5:**

You aren't Gascon.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Nah, man, I just got here.

**CADET5:**

I should warn you: There's one thing you should

never mention, like bloodstains on the hands of a judge.

_(Taps his nose three times) _Do you understand?

**CHRISTIAN:**

Oh, his–

**CADET5:**

You can swear like a sailor for all it matters to him, but

one mention of the "N" word will quickly win you a grave.

**CHRISTIAN:**

'kay, man.

_(CADET5 joins the others)_

Capitaine!

**CARBON:**

Oui, monsieur?

**CHRISTIAN:**

How can a newbie get some respect in this joint?

**CARBON:**

Show them you're brave, and they'll accept you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Thanks, man.

**CYRANO:**

Okay, I'll tell the story if you leave me be afterwards.

_(Everyone eagerly takes a seat around him)_

The time was nearly midnight, and the moon

Poured all its silver light in a monsoon.

But the tempest dispelled when a single cloud

Devoured the glow in a thick, hazy shroud.

The darkness was more than death could impose;

Peering out, I could not even see my–

**CHRISTIAN:**

Nose.

_(All freeze and stare at CHRISTIAN in shock and_

_horror, and all slowly rise to their feet except for_

_CYRANO. The CADETS then glance at CYRANO,_

_waiting for him to explode.)_

**CYRANO:**

Who is that?

**CARBON:**

A new cadet, just arrived today.

**CYRANO:**

Really? _(To his feet, ready to cuff CHRISTIAN)_

**CARBON:**

He is Baron Christian de Neu–

**CYRANO:**

_(halts)_

Oh. Fine. _(Turns to returns to his seat) _Where was I?

_(Turns to get another look) _That's fine. _(Sits again)_

Where was I?

...I could not even see my _foes_.

But the steel of their blades caught a hint of light,

So I used that shine as a guide for the fight.

Three set upon me at once to transgress.

Should I have stuck my–

**CHRISTIAN:**

Nose.

**CYRANO:**

_(enraged, but trying to hold back)_

–sword in their business?

I pushed the first, then turned and kicked the next,

The third, I drew back and hit–

**CHRISTIAN:**

On the nose.

**CYRANO:**

–in the neck!

And so, my first victory won–

**CHRISTIAN:**

By a nose.

**CYRANO:**

_(jumps to his feet, but tries to keep calm)_

I dashed off, ready to meet my next bout.

My sword held high, I cried–

**CHRISTIAN:**

Snout!

_(All gasp)_

**CYRANO:**

MORDIOUS! Everyone, out!

_(Begins to usher them out of the room)_

Leave me alone with him!

**CADET1:**

Capitaine Satan has erupted!

**CADET5:**

I tried to warn that baron!

**CADET4:**

Either he's brave or he's foolish.

**CARBON:**

Either way, he's dead.

_(All exit except for CYRANO and CHRISTIAN)_

**CYRANO:**

You! Come here!

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(taking a defensive stance)_

Oh, crap!

**CYRANO:**

_(embraces CHRISTIAN)_

Such courage you have, sir! I like courage!

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(struggles out of the embrace, still defensive)_

Hey, get off me!

**CYRANO:**

It's all right! I'm her friend!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Friend?

**CYRANO:**

Cousin, actually--Roxane's.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Roxane? Her cousin?

**CYRANO:**

Yes. She talked to me about you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Really? What'd she say? Is she in love with me?

**CYRANO:**

She may be.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Man, this is awesome! Oh, I'm sorry about the whole...

You know...

**CYRANO:**

She was right. You're a handsome devil.

_(Aside) _Though more handsome or more devil, I'm

not quite sure.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Thanks. It's the hair, you know.

**CYRANO:**

Ah, yes, she wants you to write her a letter.

**CHRISTIAN:**

A letter? Aw, man, I can't!

**CYRANO:**

Why not?

**CHRISTIAN:**

I'm not good with words, man.

**CYRANO:**

But you had a way with words just now when you

attacked me.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Yeah, that's because it was dissing. I can do that without

even thinking about it, something I got off being in the

military. But when it comes to the ladies, man...

I just suck.

**CYRANO:**

I have beautiful words, but not beautiful looks. That's my

handicap.

**CHRISTIAN:**

If I could just talk right...

**CYRANO:**

If only I looked like a handsome knight...

**CHRISTIAN:**

Roxane's smart, beautiful...She deserves nice words.

**CYRANO:**

_(thinks a moment, then gets an idea)_

I can supply the words for you!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Are you whacked, man?

**CYRANO:**

With my words and your face,

We'd make a man worthy of her grace!

**CHRISTIAN:**

What the hell you talking about?

**CYRANO:**

Will you do it?

**CHRISTIAN:**

I don't know. Anyway, what's in it for you?

**CYRANO:**

Me? Well...I...

_(suddenly rises, trying to think up an excuse)_

The challenge! It would be a magnificent challenge

for a poet!

**CHRISTIAN:**

But she wants a letter.

**CYRANO:**

And here it is. _(Takes it from his pocket)_

You only need to sign it.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(takes it and reads)_

Man, this is awesome! Where'd you get it?

**CYRANO:**

A poet always manages to keep himself occupied with his art.

I wrote it when I had nothing else to do this morning.

**CHRISTIAN:**

This is tight! I owe you big time, man!

_(Hugs CYRANO)_

_(CADETS sneak back onto stage)_

**CADET1:**

It's been quiet. Do you think he's dead?

**CADET2:**

You look!

**CADET1:**

_(peeks into the room)_

I can't believe it!

**CADETS:**

What!

**CADET1:**

They're hugging!

**CADET3:**

Get out! _(Looks)_ Oh my God!

_(CHRISTIAN waves "good-bye" and exits)_

**CADET4:**

Maybe now we can talk about his nose!

_(CYRANO comes out to them)_

**CADET4:**

What's that smell? I can't tell if it's strawberry or cherry.

Cyrano, you should be able to tell what it is!

_(At that, CYRANO cuffs him, and he tumbles back_

_onto the table, spilling pastries onto the floor._

_CYRANO storms out.)_

**END ACT ONE**


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

**ACT TWO: SCENE ONE**

_(Setting: outside Roxane's. There is a balcony up high_

_and a bench on the ground. CYRANO sits on the bench,_

_and MUSICIANS stand behind him, playing.)_

**CYRANO:**

_(singing)_

Lilies soft and white: your skin.

Your eyes: blue larkspurs within.

Marigolds veil your regal crown–

A garden thriving in beauty renowned.

_(Stops singing) _That's the wrong note, dunderheads! Are you

musicians or tinkers?

**ROXANE:**

_(enters from the balcony) _Who's there? Oh, cousin! I'll be right down! _(Exits)_

**CYRANO:**

You two, begone before you offend the lark's ears! In fact...

_(digs into pocket and takes out some coins) _Take this payment and go to

Montfleury's home to play him a dissonant serenade. Tell him that

Cyrano sent you that you might properly tune his walrus voice.

_(MUSICIANS take the money and exit playing. ROXANE_

_enters onto the stage)_

**CYRANO:**

Ah, bonjour, cousin! You have something to say to me?

**ROXANE:**

That you are my very best friend! _(Hugs him)_

**CYRANO:**

And I could not be more grateful for the sentiment, but any particular reason for it?

**ROXANE:**

He's written. He writes everyday.

**CYRANO:**

Ah, your little baron, good. You seem pleased, so he must not

be a fool as I suspected.

**ROXANE:**

He's a true scholar who studies the language of the heart.

**CYRANO:**

Learned is he? And artistic?

**ROXANE:**

Even more than you, sir.

**CYRANO:**

Really?

**ROXANE:**

"My heart has so long been mesmerized that every word on this paper is

memorized and I only have to write from its pious dictation."

**CYRANO:**

_(flattered) _You know his letters by heart?

**ROXANE:**

Every one, just as he knows me by his heart.

**CYRANO:**

Well, he's not bad, I suppose...What else has he written?

**ROXANE:**

"When you first took my heart, I gave it willingly, but now I seek your

heart to fill the empty void."

**CYRANO:**

"Empty void" is rather redundant. And does he want your heart or doesn't

he? He gives one away, then asks for one back. He needs

to make up his mind.

**ROXANE:**

Stop teasing! You're just jealous!

**CYRANO:**

_(taken aback) _Jealous? How do you mean?

**ROXANE:**

You're just having a hard time realizing someone could be a better poet than you.

**CYRANO:**

Oh. I suppose I may–in time–concede to his skill.

**ROXANE:**

Oh, you think you could do better?

**CYRANO:**

Well, now...

**ROXANE:**

Let me hear it, Monsieur Poet. What would you say?

**CYRANO:**

_(trying to avoid the subject) _What would I say about what? There are

thousands of topics at the disposal of–

**ROXANE:**

What would you write in a letter like this?

**CYRANO:**

You mean a letter to you?

**ROXANE:**

No, a letter of love.

**CYRANO:**

Oh...yes...Those are quite different things.

**ROXANE:**

If you want a right to your arrogance, you must give me proof. What would you say?

**CYRANO:**

Well, madame, a poet's material comes from his experiences...

**ROXANE:**

I'm sorry; I'll stop pestering you. But you teased me first.

**CYRANO:**

_(reconsidering the opportunity) _Well, poets are also endowed with some

degree of imagination. If I could imagine what it would be like, I might say–


	7. Act 2 Scene 2

**ACT TWO: SCENE TWO**

**MAID:**

_(enters) _Madame, Monsieur de Guiche is here to see you.

**ROXANE:**

Aye, let him come here.

_(MAID exits)_

Cyrano, you'd better leave...

**CYRANO:**

Yes, madame.

**ROXANE:**

But before you go, I have a favor to ask of you.

**CYRANO:**

I'm at your service.

**ROXANE:**

All these days, I've been swooning over these melodious letters without ever hearing

the music straight from the composer. I wish to meet Christian here

tonight. Will you tell him to come?

**CYRANO:**

I will, madame. _(Bows) _And now, adieu. _(Begins to exit when DE GUICHE enters)_

_(greeting:) _Monsieur de Quiche. _(Exits)_

**DE GUICHE:**

Monsieur de Ber–_(catches the "Quiche" insult) _Mordious!

_(Sees ROXANE and composes himself) _Madame Roxane.

**ROXANE:**

Bonjour, Monsieur de Guiche.

**DE GUICHE:**

I've come to tell you that I'm leaving.

**ROXANE:**

_(holding back a laugh) _You've _come _to say you're _leaving_?

**DE GUICHE:**

I've been summoned for the siege of Arras. Do you know that I've

been promoted to colonel?

**ROXANE:**

Ah, wonderful.

**DE GUICHE:**

Yes, colonel of the Guards of Carbon de Castel-Jaloux.

**ROXANE:**

_(distressed, she sits) _Carbon de Castel-Jaloux? _(To self) _Christian!

**DE GUICHE:**

Yes, your blackguard cousin's regiment. _(Recalling) _Do you see him often?

**ROXANE:**

No, hardly ever. He only happened to come by today..._(getting an idea)_

...to brag to me about–what did he call it?–a tiff he had at the Porte de Nesle.

**DE GUICHE:**

The vermin! Do you support him?

**ROXANE:**

No, I am entirely against him.

**DE GUICHE:**

Then for the both of us, I'll have my revenge of him in Arras. He enjoys fighting

a hundred men, eh? I doubt he could handle a thousand Spaniards.

**ROXANE:**

Is that your revenge?

**DE GUICHE:**

Don't you fret about such matters; leave it to me.

**ROXANE:**

But you just said yourself that he enjoys fighting. You can't deflate him by sending

him off to war. The only way you can hurt Cyrano is by attacking his pride.

**DE GUICHE:**

_(laughs) _Oh, woman...!

**ROXANE:**

If instead you keep him here with his regiment, he'll be missing out, and you'll

have your revenge.

**DE GUICHE:**

Helping me to destroy your cousin...Does this mean...? I would like to take your

help as a sign of your love for me, Roxane.

**ROXANE:**

Take it so.

**DE GUICHE:**

Ha, yes, that is what I will do! I have here all the commands for the regiments,

but I will not deliver his! Ah, Cyrano--that battle-loving swine–he will be furious to

know he's not going off to war! Perhaps I should stay behind, Roxane. I could hide

at the monastery, then come to you in the night.

**ROXANE:**

You cannot abandon your newly attained duties, sir.

**DE GUICHE:**

But we–

**ROXANE:**

As they say, sir, absence makes the heart grow fonder. But how can my

heart grow fonder for you if you are not absent?

**DE GUICHE:**

Ah, Roxane, you've never spoken to me that way before! Yes, I will

go and allow your love for me to grow. Adieu, my dear.

_(Kisses her hand and exits)_

**ROXANE:**

Christian will stay! I'm sorry I had to do that to Cyrano,

but I can't let them send Christian off to war.

**MAID:**

_(enters) _Mistress, we'll be late for the poetry reading! We'll be locked out!

**ROXANE:**

Oh, that tiresome droning. Christian has helped me grow out of that

adolescent verse.

**MAID:**

You promised you'd be there! Now, come!

_(They exit._

_CYRANO and CHRISTIAN enter)_


	8. Act 2 Scene 3

**ACT TWO: SCENE THREE**

**CYRANO:**

_(looking in the direction ROXANE left) _Come, we don't have

much time!

**CHRISTIAN:**

This is her house?

**CYRANO:**

Now, sit. _(They both do)_ I will write, and you will memorize.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Wait, what? Why?

**CYRANO:**

She wants to hear you; she wants you to speak to her!

**CHRISTIAN:**

She does? Really?

**CYRANO:**

Here's the first bit. Memorize it while I work on the next...

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(rises) _Hang on, I don't need you anymore! I can speak for myself!

Besides, I've learned tons from you, and I have some moves of my own.

**CYRANO:**

_(disbelieving. He rises) _Very well, then. You're on your own._ (Goes to exit)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Hey...wait...Aren't you gonna hang around?

**CYRANO:**

Good luck! _(Exits)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Wait up...! _(starts to follow, but halts when he spies ROXANE and MAID_

_coming toward the stage)_

**MAID:**

I told you we were late. I told you they'd lock us out.

_(ROXANE and MAID come onto the stage. ROXANE and_

_CHRISTIAN gaze at each other in silence)_

**MAID:**

...I'll go ahead inside, mistress. _(Exits)_

**ROXANE:**

Christian.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Roxane. _(Approaches, kisses her hand, then starts traveling_

_up her arm with kisses)_

**ROXANE:**

_(pulls her arm away and walks toward the bench)_

The night is young...

**CHRISTIAN:**

...And so are we.

**ROXANE:**

The air is fine...

**CHRISTIAN:**

...And so are we.

**ROXANE:**

The moon is full...

**CHRISTIAN:**

...And so are...Wait...

**ROXANE:**

Come sit.

_(ROXANE sits, and CHRISTIAN immediately follows._

_CHRISTIAN begins to move in for a kiss)_

**ROXANE:**

Let me hear you speak.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(halts and backs off, trying to think) _I love you.

**ROXANE:**

Yes, and...?

**CHRISTIAN:**

And...

**ROXANE:**

Embellish your words.

**CHRISTIAN:**

I really love you.

**ROXANE:**

What else?

**CHRISTIAN:**

I...think you're awesome.

**ROXANE:**

Embellish your words, poet. Let their music sing in my heart.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Okay..._(sings) _The night is young and so are we; the air

is fine and so are we...

**ROXANE:**

_(rises to leave) _Unbelievable!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Thanks! Wait, where are you going?

**ROXANE:**

You're not at all like your letters. It's as if you and the one

who writes your letters are two completely different men!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Where would you get that idea?

**ROXANE:**

If you have nothing more to say, then it's time for you to leave.

**CHRISTIAN:**

No, wait! Uh...I really love you very much and you're totally awesome!

**ROXANE:**

Adieu, sir. _(Exits)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Wait, Roxane! _(Sits with his head in his hands)_

**CYRANO:**

_(enters clapping) _Bravo, sir! I salute your ability to form savage grunts

into coherent speech! You're on your way to a political career!

_(Notices how upset CHRISTIAN is) _Don't worry. We'll sort this out.

_(He then notices the light go on in the room above the balcony)_

Perfect! Come, get up! _(Pulls him to his feet) _Collect some stones...

**CHRISTIAN:**

What! Don't stone me, man! I wasn't that bad, was I?

**CYRANO:**

Not for you, for her window! Throw them at her window to get her

attention! But wait a moment..._(crosses to beneath the balcony)_

Okay, now!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Roxane! _(Throws some pebbles, and ROXANE comes out)_

**ROXANE:**

Who's throwing stones at my window?

**CHRISTIAN:**

It's me, Christian!

**ROXANE:**

Oh, you. Your words have deserted you, and so have I.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(whispering to CYRANO) _Now what?

_(CYRANO mouths and gestures the words for_

_CHRISTIAN to say)_

_(To ROXANE) _My words fled in fear of shame, their beauty unequal to yours.

**ROXANE:**

It would have been better for them to take the risk rather than

to fail so ignobly. It's better to fight and lose than never to

have fought at all.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Truer words have never been buttered.

**CYRANO:**

"Uttered," you fool!

**CHRISTIAN:**

Uttered...Truer words have never been uttered. That is why I dare

now to unravel my feelings, now in front of this

audience of celestial witnesses.

**ROXANE:**

_(impressed) _You're improving in speech, but in deed you are much the same.

There is no more audience here now than there was before.

**CHRISTIAN:**

But consider the moon and the billions of stars looking down on us,

hearing every sound, seeing every gesture. They witness all, and their

stories carry through the ages. Though no matter how long their

immortal flames burn, my love for you will burn long after their

lights have extinguished.

**ROXANE:**

I am ashamed now that I ever cast you down. But your words are

faltering, sir.

**CHRISTIAN:**

They struggle through the thick darkness that surrounds us.

**ROXANE:**

Then I will have my servant fetch a light, and I will come

down to you.

**CHRISTIAN & CYRANO:**

No!

**ROXANE:**

You sound as if you're afraid of me.

**CYRANO:**

No, madame, not of you. I am afraid of myself.

_(He switches places with CHRISTIAN)_

When last we met, I was so weakened

by your presence–as a plant would wilt in the radiance

of the sun–that I disgraced you with wilted words.

We spoke face to face then, whereas here in

the darkness, we can speak soul to soul.

**ROXANE:**

Your words are coming faster now.

**CYRANO:**

They burst forth as water from an overflowing dam. Once

released, they cannot stop. With an open escape, they hasten

to the sanctuary of your waiting ear.

**ROXANE:**

A sanctuary indeed, for I will always keep them safe in my

heart. _(Pause of silence) _Monsieur? Why have you fallen

silent? Is something wrong?

**CYRANO:**

Wrong? Many a time has my imagination illuminated this moment,

and every time the polluting shadow of doubt painted it as wrong.

But now that the dream is real, I am blinded by its blazing radiance.

Not one grain of night's darkness appears in my sight. Never did I

dare hope for this–that you and I would feel so _right_.

**ROXANE:**

I confess I felt the same. The passion of your letters engulfed me with

the wonder of how I could be so deserving of such sentiments. I

trembled whenever I heard your name or saw your face. But now

I cannot imagine that ever there was a time when I did not know

you or the love I have for you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(steps in, shattering the dream)_

You love me?

**ROXANE:**

Yes.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Then kiss me!

_(CYRANO removes his hat and smacks CHRISTIAN _

_in the head with it)_

Hey! What was that for?

**CYRANO:**

I wanted to hear the echo.

**ROXANE:**

What did you say?

**CYRANO:**

Only that your loving me is bliss to me.

**CHRISTIAN:**

No, I said "kiss me", remember?

**CYRANO:**

Shut up, fool!

**ROXANE:**

You demanded a kiss.

**CYRANO:**

No, it was an impetuous request.

**ROXANE:**

Rise and I shall grant it.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Woo-hoo!

**ROXANE:**

What was...?

**CYRANO:**

The very creatures of the air rejoice.

_(To CHRISTIAN)_

Climb up, get the kiss, then return. Don't

say anything to her.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Heh, yeah, like we want to waste time talking anyway.

_(CYRANO moves to strike him, but CHRISTIAN dodges_

_by climbing up the wall to the balcony. He and ROXANE_

_kiss, then exit to her room together.)_

**CYRANO:**

And the shadows return.

_(Puts his hat back on and goes to exit, but stops when he sees_

_FRIAR enter)_


	9. Act 2 Scene 4

**ACT TWO: SCENE FOUR**

**FRIAR:**

_(knocks on the door to ROXANE's)_

Message for Madame Magdaleine Robin!

**CYRANO:**

She is gone for the night; I'll take it.

**FRIAR:**

I can't give it to you.

**CYRANO:**

It's alright; I'm her cousin; I'll see that she gets it.

**MAID:**

_(answers the door)_

She will be down presently, father.

**FRIAR:**

She is here?

**MAID:**

Yes.

**ROXANE:**

_(enters through the door with CHRISTIAN)_

I am here, father.

**FRIAR:**

_(to CYRANO)_

You said she was gone.

**ROXANE:**

Cyrano?

**CYRANO:**

I thought you would be at the poetry reading, cousin.

**ROXANE:**

_(opens the message)_

It's from Monsieur de Guiche.

**CYRANO:**

Or from his scribe. I wasn't aware the count could write.

**ROXANE:**

_(chuckles at CYRANO's comment, then reads the message)_

Oh my!

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(tries to read over her shoulder)_

What is it?

**ROXANE:**

_(walks away)_

He writes that Cardinal Richelieu has given me orders to marry.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Marry who? That viscount guy?

**FRIAR:**

I cannot believe this!

**ROXANE:**

No, not Viscount de Valvert. He orders that I marry

Baron Christian de Neuvillette.

**CYRANO:**

_(aside)_

She's making it up.

**FRIAR:**

Is that you?

**CYRANO:**

No, him.

**FRIAR:**

Oh. Then that is not so bad.

**ROXANE:**

Wait, there is a post script. I am to donate 120 pistoles to the

monastery in his name in return of you, friar, performing the

marriage upon the reading of this message.

**FRIAR:**

The Cardinal is marvelous indeed!

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(looking offstage)_

Someone's coming.

**CYRANO:**

It looks like that same Monsieur who writ the letter.

**ROXANE:**

Hurry, into the house!

**CYRANO:**

I will delay his arrival, cousin.

**ROXANE:**

Thank you, dear cousin.

_(All exit except CYRANO who hides his nose by_

_tying a cloth around his head. He then climbs onto_

_the bench. When DE GUICHE enters (masked and_

_wearing a cloak), CYRANO leaps from the bench,_

_surprising him.)_


	10. Act 2 Scene 5

**ACT TWO: SCENE FIVE**

**DE GUICHE:**

_(thinking CYRANO is a burglar)_

I have no money, sir!

**CYRANO:**

Where am I?

**DE GUICHE:**

What, sir?

**CYRANO:**

How long was my fall? What year is this?

**DE GUICHE:**

Who are you, sir?

**CYRANO:**

A traveler of the starry skies returned from a celestial expedition.

Please tell me–Where am I? I would say Italy, by your masked visage.

**DE GUICHE:**

_(moving to pass him)_

I am in haste, sir, off to see a lady.

**CYRANO:**

_(blocks his path)_

Ah, so we are in France! How fitting, for this is where my

journey began!

**DE GUICHE:**

Yes, extraordinary.

_(DE GUICHE once again tries to pass by, but is once_

_again prevented by CYRANO)_

**CYRANO:**

Have you no curiosity?

I've tumbled from the moon, you see!

Let me tell you my wondrous tales

Of my travels made on stardust trails!

**DE GUICHE:**

Let me alone, madman!

**CYRANO:**

A chariot, of iron cast,

Was my vessel, rising fast–

My steed, a loadstone sphere I threw,

And with magnetic force, I flew!

**DE GUICHE:**

_(interested, in spite of himself)_

Is this true? It sounds too fantastic.

**CYRANO:**

On the moon is a whole new world

Where the arts' graces are unfurled:

Words are notes of musical strain

And poems are financial gain.

**DE GUICHE:**

Then were you a rich man, monseiur?

**CYRANO:**

No!

The people there thought me a beastly ape,

A hairy pest unworthy of its cape!

(They walked upon all fours, you see,

though their forms were those of human beings.

**DE GUICHE:**

How strange! _(Shakes himself from the dream) _But you must

be mad indeed! _(Again tries to move past, but is blocked)_

**CYRANO:**

Ah, you are a man of science and proof!

Then see this bruise from Capricorn's hoof!

See where Draco the dragon singed my hair,

And my hand where Leo left a scar there!

**DE GUICHE:**

A scar on your hand? Wait a moment...!

_(demasks Cyrano)_

You, monseiur!

**CYRANO:**

Oui, monseiur, for what other madman could it be?

**DE GUICHE:**

What is the meaning of this?

**CYRANO:**

Simply awaiting the seal of matrimonial bliss.

**DE GUICHE:**

So you know of the letter I wrote. I'll deal with

you later, after she is made my wife.

**CYRANO:**

Then you must needs wait for the afterlife.

_(CYRANO opens the door through which FRIAR, MAID,_

_ROXANE, and CHRISTIAN all exit. ROXANE and_

_CHRISTIAN kiss, but she pulls away when she notices_

_DE GUICHE and becomes worried.)_


	11. Act 2 Scene 6

**ACT TWO: SCENE SIX**

**FRIAR:**

_(Approaches De Guiche)_

You, monseiur, are a most benevolent man to order

the joining of two such beautiful souls.

**DE GUICHE:**

_(Ignoring FRIAR, he steps right by to approach CHRISTIAN._

_He procures a letter and hands it to him.)_

Your regiment is called to arms, Baron. Deliver this

charge to the rest of the men.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(Accepts the letter)_

I don't suppose this can wait 'til morning...

**DE GUICHE:**

To your heels, monseiur! Do not lose a moment!

_(After one last kiss for ROXANE, CHRISTIAN speeds off SR.)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(Heads off SR, and on his way stops to tell CYRANO)_

The wedding night will have to wait._(exits)_

**CYRANO:**

_(aside)_

I cannot say that I am disappointed.

**FRIAR:**

_(tries to comfort ROXANE, who is in tears)_

God will be with him, lady.

**ROXANE:**

Cousin, you must promise to take care of him.

**CYRANO:**

I'll see what I can do.

**ROXANE:**

And you must promise that he'll write every day.

**CYRANO:**

That, madame, is a promise I can easily make

and one that not even the sharpest steel can break.

_(FRIAR escorts the nearly-swooning ROXANE back into_

_the house. CYRANO exits as a bell tolls.)_

**END OF ACT TWO**


	12. Act 3 Scene 1

**ACT THREE: SCENE ONE**

_(Setting: A fort at Arras. The CADETS of Carbon de Castel-Jaloux occupy the scene, with LE BRET in the tower, and the other cadets are laying along the ground, sleeping under blankets and with their weapons close.)_

**LE BRET:**

Damn fool!

**CARBON:**

_(loud whisper)_

Silence!

**LE BRET:**

I told him he was a fool, so if he gets killed, it won't be my fault!

**CARBON:**

Silence, Le Bret! You'll wake the cadets! Sleep is the only food they have now.

**LE BRET:**

_(more quiet now)_

Sorry, monsieur.

_(Musket fire is heard at a distance (offstage))_

**LE BRET:**

_(loudly)_

Here he comes!

_(He quickly descends the tower)_

_(At his shout, the CADETS stir)_

**CARBON:**

Now look what you've done!

**CADET1:**

What's happening?

**CADET2:**

An attack?

**LE BRET:**

No, Cyrano has returned!

**CADET3:**

With food?

**CADET4:**

Did he bring food?

**CYRANO:**

_(enters)_

Bonjour, mon amis.

**CADET5:**

Do you have food with you?

**CYRANO:**

No; it would have slowed me down. I have to travel light.

_(CADETS groan)_

**CARBON:**

Back to sleep, all of you!

_(CADETS groan more as they try to get comfortable.)_

**LE BRET:**

You have to stop these errands, Cyrano!

**CYRANO:**

I promised her that Christian would write. And besides,

I always go when they're so drunk out of their minds

That they couldn't shoot an elephant on its broadside.

_(Looks to CHRISTIAN)_

Just don't tell him.

_(Heads into the fort)_

**LE BRET:**

Now where are you going?

**CYRANO:**

_(matter-of-factly)_

To write another letter.

_(Enters the fort)_


	13. Act 3 Scene 2

**ACT THREE: SCENE TWO**

**CADET1:**

I can't sleep!

**CADET2:**

I'm hungry!

**CADET3:**

I'm _famished_!

**CADET4:**

I'm _starving!!_

**CARBON:**

If only you would sleep!

**CADET4:**

To think that Cardinal Richelieu has four meals a day--

**CADET5:**

–and we're starving to death!

**CARBON:**

_(calling into the fort)_

Cyrano! Come out here!

**CYRANO:**

_(from within)_

What?

**LE BRET:**

They're at it again!

**CYRANO:**

Mordious!

_(Comes back on stage)_

What is wrong now? I'm beginning to understand how Moses felt when he led the Hebrews across the desert.

Should I build a golden calf to divulge your complaints to?

No; if I did, you would try eat it, wouldn't you?

**CADETS:**

We're so hungry!

**CYRANO:**

So am I–we're all hungry, so feed yourselves with other occupations. Here, Bertrandou, come and play your flute, one of those melancholy tunes you play for your sheep at home.

_(He helps BERTRANDOU to his feet, and he begins to play his flute)_

Now, Gascons, turn your minds to your home.

Just picture the lush green foothills of the Pyrenees,

With sun-soaked valleys of hallowed peace.

The birds sing this song as like angels they soar

Over mist-veiled fields to Garonne's glassy shore.

The country hills guard the shepherd and his sheep

And the quaint little towns where your families sleep.

They dream of the day when you'll all return home,

The day they'll rejoice in the courage you've shown.

_(CADETS are all somber)_

There now. Homesickness is a more noble hunger.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(to CYRANO)_

You're turning them into pansies, man.

**CYRANO:**

Oh, I don't think so.

_(Drums play offstage, and the CADETS immediately rise with their arms)_

You see? A round on the drums is all that it takes to reawaken a warrior.

**CADET1:**

What's going on?

_(Looks offstage)_

Ah, it is only the arrival of Count de Guiche.

**CADET2:**

He looks livid, too.

**CYRANO:**

Come, Gascons–we cannot show our weakness to him! If he appears livid, then we will be vivid! Quickly, get out your cards and dice–I will read Socrates!


	14. Act 3 Scene 3

**ACT THREE: SCENE THREE**

_(CADETS procure their cards and dice and begin to play, lively and laughing. CYRANO lays casually aside with his book. DE GUICHE enters)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(acting bright and spirited)_

Greetings, Gascons. As you can see, I have returned from my siege victoriously.

_(Pause; no response from CADETS)_

Are none of you curious as to how I succeeded?

_(Pause)_

I am aware that I am not well-liked here, Gascons–you think me too high above you, and I agree–you are all too low beneath me. But I am sure we can find some common ground–such as the Military Code, which demands respect for your colonel.

_(Pause)_

Perhaps when I tell you of my wherewithal in battle, you'll regard me differently.

**CYRANO:**

Were you able to retrieve your sash, monsieur?

**DE GUICHE:**

_(smiles smugly)_

Ah, so word of my resourcefulness has proceeded me.

**CYRANO:**

Why don't you relate it to the men in your own words, monsieur?

_(CADETS pause their games to listen)_

**DE GUICHE:**

Very well; it is fitting that the hero himself regale them with his story. You see, I led three charges against the Spaniards yesterday. But with each charge, I was so besieged that I was forced to fall back. And so, for the third charge, I removed the white sash which represents my rank. I was then able to charge again, unnoticed, and without risk of being attacked, therefore obtaining victory for that battle. What do you say to that, Monsieur de Bergerac?

**CYRANO:**

Only that your bout of wit left you lacking in all things else.

_(Laughing and content that CYRANO is winning the duel again, CADETS begin playing again)_

**DE GUICHE:**

What do you say, monsieur? My cunning won that battle!

_(CADETS pause, awaiting CYRANO's answer)_

**CYRANO:**

Your cowardice lost your right of triumph. By dropping your sash, you forfeited the honor of being a target. Henry the Fourth never let fall his scarf, though he was outnumbered; nor did The Maid of Lorraine let fall her banner 'til she was wrenched from her steed.

_(CADETS laugh and continue play)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(hesitant to say out loud:)_

Are you saying, monsieur, that my courage cannot match even a farm girl's?

_(CADETS pause for CYRANO's answer)_

**CYRANO:**

I am saying that not even the fires of hell

could take her panache from her;

yet at the sight of a sword, your panache fell

into the dirt where your pride and courage were.

_(CADETS laugh and continue to play)_

**DE GUICHE:**

Who are you to talk, monsieur? You may have fought a hundred, but a thousand would bring you to your knees.

**CYRANO:**

Then, if it please your lordship, give me your scarf. I will lead the next charge with it on.

**DE GUICHE:**

Ha–a hollow Gascon boast! That scarf was dropped in a highly intense firing zone. It could not be retrieved.

**CYRANO:**

Ah, that's a pity.

_(From his doublet, he takes out the sash)_

It is always a pity when a man will not fight for his panache. Here you are, monsieur: I present to you your immortal soul.

_(CADETS laugh and applaud)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(with a grimace, tears the panache from Cyrano's hand)_

Merci, monsieur. Now that I have this, I can give the signal I was reluctant to administer before.

_(Ascends the tower, faces offstage, waves the scarf)_

**LE BRET:**

_(silently to CYRANO)_

What do you suppose that's for? He's not surrendering, is he?

**CYRANO:**

Surrender? No, that's not it. In fact, it's probably the opposite.

**DE GUICHE:**

_(descends the tower and ties the sash back over his shoulder)_

Monsieur de Bergerac, Le Bret, Baron: prepare the cannons.

_(Heading to the fort, halts to talk to Cyrano)_

Now we'll see how Capitaine Satan fares against the Spanish Army.

_(Exits into the fort)_


	15. Act 3 Scene 4

**ACT THREE: SCENE FOUR**

_(CYRANO, LE BRET, CHRISTIAN exit SL. CADETS put away their dice and cards and begin sharpening the blades of heir swords, a couple of them sparring aside.)_

**CADET1:**

A siege. The Count expects us to prepare for a siege.

**CADET2:**

If it were a siege of wild pheasants, I'd jump to the front line.

**CADET3:**

So would I, willingly. But for this...

**CADET4:**

Hey–what's that?

**CADET5:**

Looks like a wagon.

**CADET1:**

Could be an ambush!

_(CADETS take defensive stances)_

**CADET2:**

There's someone coming out of the back.

**CADET3:**

It's a–Mon dieu!

**CADET4:**

It's a woman!

_(ROXANE enters)_

**ROXANE:**

Bonjour, mon petit!

**CADET5:**

Madame, what are you doing here?

**ROXANE:**

I am here to see Christian.

_(CADETS express their understanding ("Ah!"))_

**CADET5:**

He is off working, but should be back soon.

**ROXANE:**

Ah, merci.

**CADET1:**

_(sniffing the air)_

I must be delirious...Do you smell what I smell?

**ROXANE:**

Oh, I am sorry; that must be me. Stowing away in a wagon meant to carry provisions left me affected.

_(CADETS sigh in disappointment)_

**ROXANE:**

...especially since that wagon is full of food.

_(RAGUENEAU enters draped in poultry and sausages, which he distributes to the cheering CADETS)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(entering from the fort)_

What's all that noise? Ah! Roxane! What are...? How did...? You...?

_(CYRANO, LE BRET, CHRISTIAN enter, rolling along a cannon.)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(upon seeing ROXANE, rushes toward her and sweeps her up into his arms)_

Roxane! You're here!

**CADET2:**

Look, Cyrano–she brought food!

_(Puts a drumstick into Cyrano's hand and a sausage into Le Bret's.)_

**CYRANO:**

Cousin? How did you get here? And Ragueneau?

**RAGUENEAU:**

She stowed away in my wagon. I told her she was crazy, but could not be persuaded. And what can I say, I missed your face. Everyone looks the same back at home now.

**CYRANO:**

_(embracing his friend)_

Ragueneau: military trailblazer! And my cousin: France's newest heroine!

**ROXANE:**

I couldn't resist, cousin. You speak so well of the excitement of a battle; I couldn't let the chance pass me by.

**CHRISTIAN:**

You snuck through all that dangerous land just to see me? That is so hot!

**ROXANE:**

After reading all your letters, I couldn't stand being away from you any longer.

_(CYRANO moves to exit into the fort)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

My letters?

**ROXANE:**

Yes, your exquisite letters. They drove me here to you, to your arms.


	16. Act 3 Scene 5

**ACT THREE: SCENE FIVE**

**CHRISTIAN:**

Hold that thought.

_(Looks for CYRANO and spies him up in the tower. He ascends to meet him.)_

What letters, Cyrano?

**CYRANO:**

Letters?

**CHRISTIAN:**

You've been sending her letters this whole time, haven't you?

**CYRANO:**

She requested that you write–it was all for you, my friend.

**CHRISTIAN:**

You mean for her.

**CYRANO:**

No, Christian.

**CHRISTIAN:**

All those times you were running through the fields and just about getting your goddam head shot off, you were delivering her letters! You like that, don't you–you think it's so exciting risking death–

**CYRANO:**

I was helping you, my friend.

**CHRISTIAN:**

–for her. You love her.

**CYRANO:**

No, Christian. You don't know what you're saying.

**CHRISTIAN:**

I know exactly what I'm saying! Dodging bullets, writing love letters...You've loved her all along!

**CYRANO:**

Quiet, Christian!

**CHRISTIAN:**

You know I'm right! You know I'm right! And now she came all the way down here, thinking I wrote her some gushy letters–what the hell am I supposed to do?

**CYRANO:**

_(from his pocket, takes out a letter and gives it to him)_

Here–take it.

**CHRISTIAN:**

What's this?

**CYRANO:**

Your last letter. I realized I was taking it too far, so I was going to make this one the last. Give it to her yourself.

**CHRISTIAN:**

What does it say, huh?

_(Hastily opens it)_

Your last letter–does that mean it tells everything, did you sign it with your own name–huh?

_(Reads through it a little and calms down)_

I'm...I...

**CYRANO:**

You are my friend, Christian. I never would have betrayed you, and I vow I never will.

**CHRISTIAN:**

You're right; I know. I'm sorry I got all psycho on you, man. I never thanked you for...you know...me and Roxane. So...thanks.

_(Shakes his hand)_

We made a pretty good team, you know? It was kinda fun.

**CYRANO:**

Yes, Christian, it was. Now, you have a lady down there who rode hundreds of miles in an uncomfortable wagon to see you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

That's right. Who? Oh, yeah; awesome!

_(Descends to the tower to reunite with ROXANE)_


	17. Act 3 Scene 6

**ACT THREE: SCENE SIX**

_(A trumpet blasts from offstage)_

**CADET4:**

The siege!

**DE GUICHE:**

All men in place!

_(Notices the food)_

What's all this?

**RAGUENEAU:**

Compliments of Ragueneau, monsieur.

**CADET3:**

Yeah, eat up before it's packed away!

**DE GUICHE:**

Bah–I'll not eat until our victory.

**CADET1:**

Did you hear that?

**DE GUICHE:**

Now, Roxane, you must get yourself out of here.

**ROXANE:**

I am not leaving, monsieur.

**DE GUICHE:**

Have it your way. At least hide yourself in my office in the fort. Le Bret: my sword–the enemy must never reach this fort.

**CADET2:**

This is the Count?

**CADET3:**

Did you catch that accent?

**DE GUICHE:**

What are you going on about?

**LE BRET:**

He's becoming a true Gascon!

**CARBON:**

One of us!

**DE GUICHE:**

Who, me?


	18. Act 3 Scene 7

**ACT THREE: SCENE SEVEN**

_(CADETS cheer for him as they all exit to the battlefield SR. CYRANO descends the tower to follow. RAGUENEAU tries to usher ROXANE into the fort, but she signals for him to go in ahead of her. CHRISTIAN begins to exit, following the rest, but ROXANE grasps his arm and prevents him. Distant battle sounds can be heard.)_

**ROXANE:**

No, Christian, don't go!

**CHRISTIAN:**

I kinda have to.

**ROXANE:**

No, please wait. Before you go, I must confess something to you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Oh. Uh...okay...I guess.

**ROXANE:**

If it weren't for this guilt I feel, I would have come to you sooner. But your letters have given me the courage and passion to finally admit what I have to say.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Wow...Sounds serious. Okay, um...We can sit...

_(looks around and sees no chairs)_

Uh, well...Here.

_(Takes off his coat and spreads it on the ground for them to sit on)_

Okay, so...What is it?

**ROXANE:**

Christian, your wit and your intelligence have made me quite ashamed of myself. You see, when I first saw you, I immediately fell in love with you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Um...I forgive you?

**ROXANE:**

No; you see, I only loved you for your looks. I only loved your beautiful face, your divine curls, your dazzling eyes.

**CHRISTIAN:**

Oh...That's why you feel guilty?

**ROXANE:**

I was shallow and conceited, and I was wrong. Yes, you're beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as your soul.

**CHRISTIAN:**

My _soul_?

**ROXANE:**

Yes–it is your soul that inflames my love, it is your soul that piloted my journey here.

**CHRISTIAN:**

_My_ soul?

**ROXANE:**

Don't you see how wonderful this is?

**CHRISTIAN:**

Not really.

**ROXANE:**

This means that I love you for who you truly are. It means that no amount of scars you may receive in battle could ever change the way I feel about you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

You're saying...even if I got cut all over my face, you'd still love me?

**ROXANE:**

Though I pray with all my heart that no harm will ever come to you–I would kiss every scar and love you all the more.

**CHRISTIAN:**

So...even if I were...hideous?

**ROXANE:**

Even if you were hideous, my love would be no less.

_(Trumpets blast again)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

_(rises)_

I really gotta go.

_(Calling toward offstage)_

Cyrano!

**ROXANE:**

Please don't go, Christian!

**CHRISTIAN:**

I have to; get inside the fort.

**ROXANE:**

I just found you again!

**CHRISTIAN:**

If you love me, you'll go into the fort!


	19. Act 3 Scene 8

**ACT THREE: SCENE EIGHT**

_(ROXANE leans in for a kiss, but he turns his head so she ends up kissing his cheek. Her eyes locked on him, she exits into the fort. CYRANO enters from the battlefield, already a little wartorn.)_

**CYRANO:**

Christian, go into the fort with Roxane. I'll cover for you.

**CHRISTIAN:**

No, man, you go into the fort.

**CYRANO:**

What for?

**CHRISTIAN:**

You're the one she wants, man; you're the one she's in love with.

**CYRANO:**

No, Christian, you're wrong. Don't start this again.

**CHRISTIAN:**

She just talked to me! She told me–She said that she loved me for my soul, and my soul is you–You're my soul, you're the one who wrote the letters and said–

**CYRANO:**

She said that?

**CHRISTIAN:**

She said that she'd love me even if I were...well, she said that my good looks don't matter.

**CYRANO:**

Did she?

_(The battle sounds are closer now.)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

I gotta get out there; you talk to her yourself.

**CYRANO:**

Christian, I don't think...

**CHRISTIAN:**

Go! Talk to her! I'm going where I'm needed.

_(Draws his sword and exits to the battlefield)_


	20. Act 3 Scene 9

**ACT THREE: SCENE NINE**

_(CYRANO debates with himself a moment before he knocks on the door to the fort. ROXANE answers it.)_

**ROXANE:**

Oh, Cyrano! Good, I'd like to speak with you.

**CYRANO:**

Yes; me too.

**ROXANE:**

Please protect Christian; don't let him get hurt.

**CYRANO:**

I will, I promise. Of course I'll protect him.

**ROXANE:**

Thank you, my dear friend. I'm so worried for him. He reacted so strangely to what I said...Maybe he thought I wasn't sincere.

**CYRANO:**

What did you say to him?

**ROXANE:**

That I love him for his beautiful soul. That no matter what happens, I'll always love him. That I'd love him even if...

**CYRANO:**

...even if he were hideous.

**ROXANE:**

Yes.

**CYRANO:**

_(embraces her)_

Roxane, there is something I must–

**ROXANE:**

Christian!


	21. Act 3 Scene 10

**ACT THREE: SCENE TEN**

_(CADETS 1&2 enter, carrying CHRISTIAN who has been wounded. They lay him gently on the ground SL, and ROXANE sits by him. CYRANO opens the fort door and calls for water and some linen. RAGUENEAU enters from the fort with the requested items, handing them to_

_CYRANO who, in turn, gives them to ROXANE. She dips the linen in the water and presses it to CHRISTIAN's wound.)_

**ROXANE:**

Christian! My soul, I'm here; I'm right here!

_(ROXANE touches his cheek, and CHRISTIAN holds her hand. CYRANO kneels at his other side.)_

**CHRISTIAN:**

Cyrano...did you talk to her?

**CYRANO:**

Oui, mon amis. She loves you.

_(ROXANE raises CHRISTIAN's hand to kiss it, but his hand grows suddenly limp and falls. The battle sounds are closer now. CYRANO and CADETS bow their heads. ROXANE begins weeping; RAGUENEAU tries to comfort her._

**ROXANE:**

No! Wake up, Christian! Please!

**CADET1:**

The siege is coming closer to the fort!

**RAGUENEAU:**

You must come back inside, madame.

**ROXANE:**

No–I can't leave him! Don't make me leave him! Christian!...My soul...!

**RAGUENEAU:**

Come away, madame.

**ROXANE:**

No, I won't leave him!

_(Throws her arms over CHRISTIAN and feels a paper sticking out of his pocket.)_

One last letter...His panache...

**CYRANO:**

_(looking offstage, sees the army coming; he draws his sword, then says to the CADETS)_

Take him inside the fort; I'll hold off what I can.

_(CADETS 1&2 lift up CHRISTIAN and carry him inside the fort. RAGUENEAU guides the hysterical ROXANE in as well. SPANIARD soldiers begin swarming onto the stage, swords drawn. CYRANO manages to fend them off for a few moments until one thrust stabs into his neck. He falls to his knee, and lights fade to black.)_

**END ACT THREE**


	22. Act 4 Scene 1

**ACT FOUR: SCENE ONE**

_(This scene is set outside. A small stone bench sits beneath an awning of trees SR. ROXANE, _

_dressed all in black, sits on the bench with a crochet loom, working. A basket of various colored threads sits at her feet. The music of worshiping nuns softly fills the air. SISTER JEANNE enters with a chair, which she sets near center stage. Throughout the scene, autumn leaves fall onto the stage. At first, they fall sparingly, but more dense as the scene progresses. It's been fifteen years since the end of Act Three.)_

**ROXANE:**

Thank you, Sister Jeanne.

**SISTER:**

He's not here yet, madame, but there is another visitor for you.

**ROXANE:**

Oh?

**SISTER:**

He'll be here in a moment.

_(Exits)_

**ROXANE:**

_(looking through the threads)_

So many faded colors...Hopefully he'll remember to bring me more.


	23. Act 4 Scene 2

**ACT FOUR: SCENE TWO**

_(DE GUICHE enters SL. His clothing is even more elegant and distinguished than before. His expression is somber but, upon seeing Roxane, smiles warmly, removing his hat.)_

**ROXANE:**

Why, Duke! It is Duke now, isn't it?

**DE GUICHE:**

_(dismissing it)_

Oui, madame. I came here to...

_(notices her black attire)_

You are still in mourning for him? After all these years?

**ROXANE:**

Not in mourning; I don't mourn for what I have never lost. His body died, but his soul still lives on.

_(Touching her heart)_

I keep his letter always next to my heart. It doesn't feel like he's gone–he isn't gone. He never left me, and I will never leave him. I dress in black--not in mourning, but in loyalty only to him.

**DE GUICHE:**

And it is a great misfortune to all other men to see your glow hidden in shadow.

**ROXANE:**

None see that, for none see me.

That is the point of a nunnery.

**DE GUICHE:**

_(smiles)_

Your devotion is a dwindling virtue among humankind. You are indeed a rare lady. ...I am undeserving to ask your forgiveness for the past.

**ROXANE:**

_(smiles in return)_

You have my forgiveness and my friendship, Monsieur de Guiche.

_(Holds out her hand)_

**DE GUICHE:**

_(takes her hand and kisses it)_

Merci, madame. You are very gracious.

**ROXANE:**

Please sit. I am expecting an old friend, but I wouldn't mind some company until his arrival.

**DE GUICHE:**

It is that same friend whom I came to speak to you about. I couldn't find him myself. I'm worried for him.

**ROXANE:**

Oh?

**DE GUICHE:**

Through his pamphlets, his novels, his plays, he's ridiculed every kind of man that walks the Earth.

**ROXANE:**

That's nothing out of the ordinary.

**DE GUICHE:**

...including many men in my circle. At the last assembly I attended, I heard one of them remark that he would not be surprised if our friend fell victim to an unfortunate accident.

**ROXANE:**

I'm sure that's not the first time such a threat has been made. He's feared by many for his words

and his sword. What do you suggest I tell him? To go into hiding? To cease his writing?

**DE GUICHE:**

No, I would hate myself for requesting that. He is following his path of passion; I would never be the man to tell him to stop. I only want him to be cautious, to not go out alone if he can help it.

**ROXANE:**

I believe he would be too stubborn even for that.

_(A clock chimes 5:00)_

Ah, he's late.

**DE GUICHE:**

I'm sorry, but I must go.

**ROXANE:**

Of course.

**DE GUICHE:**

Please talk to him for me, as a favor for a friend.

**ROXANE:**

I'll do what I can, friend. But don't worry; he is renowned for being able to care for himself.

**DE GUICHE:**

_(replacing his hat as he begins to leave)_

I admire him. I have every luxury, every convenience; I've done nothing but elevate in society all my life. But he is a man who, though poverty-stricken and alone, lives his life with passion. I would be honored to shake his hand, though I could never meet his eye. Farewell, madame.

**ROXANE:**

Farewell, dear friend.

_(DE GUICHE exits)_

Where can he be? My crocheting will suffer until he arrives.

_(Threads the needle to continue her work, but pauses, beginning to worry about the time.)_


	24. Act 4 Scene 3

**ACT FOUR: SCENE THREE**

**SISTER:**

_(enters SL)_

He is here, madame!

**ROXANE:**

Ah, good.

_(Looks SL to watch him come; she teases)_

Here you are, late for the first time in fifteen years. What have you to say for yourself?

**CYRANO:**

I apologize, mon amis. I was delayed by an unexpected visitor. He insisted on staying, but I explained to him that it is Saturday and I have a prior appointment.

_(Sits in the chair)_

**ROXANE:**

You did right; between five and seven, you belong to me.

_(Pause)_

What? Will you not be teasing Sister Jeanne today?

**CYRANO:**

_(turning, he notices SISTER)_

Ah yes; my apologies, Sister. I would hate to make you feel left out. Come here.

_(SISTER approaches him meekly)_

**SISTER:**

Oui, monsieur?

**CYRANO:**

_(takes her hand)_

My lovely Jeanne; marry me, let me whisk you away from here, and I will give you the Moon! What's that, now?

**SISTER:**

Fifty, monsieur.

**CYRANO:**

Ah, that's a good number. Five more, and you'll be mine. You haven't forgotten our agreement?

**SISTER:**

_(giggles in spite of herself)_

No, monsieur; I haven't forgotten.

**ROXANE:**

He's more persistent than you gave him credit for.

**SISTER:**

Matron would be very displeased if she found out.

**CYRANO:**

That is what makes it all the more enticing. Go and tell her that in five more weeks, she will be without a Sister Jeanne.

**SISTER:**

_(speaking quietly to him)_

Perhaps instead I should go inside and get you some soup, monsieur. You look pale.

**CYRANO:**

_(not wanting Roxane to hear)_

Hush! I'll be fine.

**SISTER:**

What if I told you that Matron would disapprove?

**CYRANO:**

_(chuckles)_

I'll stop by the kitchen on my way out.

**SISTER:**

Good.

_(Bows slightly to excuse herself, then exits)_

**CYRANO:**

She's a sweet girl.

**ROXANE:**

And you're slowly corrupting her with your strange sense of humor.

**CYRANO:**

Oh, I don't think so.She has incorruptible innocence, as it should be.

**ROXANE:**

Well, cousin? Did you remember my thread?

**CYRANO:**

Ah, no! And I had a feeling I had forgotten something...

**ROXANE:**

I'll forgive you as long as you give me my weekly gazette.

**CYRANO:**

_(nods of a moment, then comes to again)_

Oh, yes...the week's news. On Sunday: the religious poor worked, and the irreligious wealthy rested. On Monday: the Duke of Candale proposed to the Baroness of Beaumont, who said "Yes". On Tuesday: the Queen's dog caught rabies. Soon after, she posted generous bounties encouraging hunters to abandon foxes and instead seek out squirrels to shoot–I don't recall the exact amount of pistoles per squirrel. On Wednesday: the Baroness of Beaumont said "No". On Thursday: Nothing. On Friday: the Queen's dog was ceremoniously put down. Also, Marquis de Guiche was promoted to Duke de Guiche.

**ROXANE:**

Yes, he visited me today. He...

_(CYRANO leans over, breathing heavily)_

_(ROXANE rises to him)_

Cousin, are you alright?

**CYRANO:**

_(slowly sits back up)_

Yes. It's just...my old wound from the Siege at Arras. It comes and goes.

**ROXANE:**

Yes, we both carry wounds from that day.

_(Her hand to her heart)_

**CYRANO:**

His last letter...you said you'd let me read it someday. I'd like to read it now, if I may.

**ROXANE:**

Of course.

_(Gives it to him; she returns to her crochet work)_

**CYRANO:**

_(opens the letter and begins to read from it)_

"My dearest Roxane, farewell. This will be my last letter to you."

**ROXANE:**

You want to read it aloud?

**CYRANO:**

"Do not be alarmed–my love remains beyond the words and beyond the pages of every letter I've sent."

_(Begins nodding off again, and instead of reading the words off the page, recites them from memory)_

_(the sky grows darker)_

**ROXANE:**

Your voice is very soothing. It almost reminds me of something.

**CYRANO:**

"This battle has overcome us, and I must combat it alone. It's my fault that it has come so far, and I never should have allowed it."

**ROXANE:**

It reminds me of...

_(looks to CYRANO)_

**CYRANO:**

"Only know that whatever the outcome, I will always love you. I will always..."

_(Comes to)_

**ROXANE:**

It was you. You wrote all those letters, you spoke to me in the dark that night...

**CYRANO:**

Of course not.

**ROXANE:**

_(approaches him and kneels by his chair)_

You wrote that last letter. It was you...

**CYRANO:**

No.

**ROXANE:**

...who loved me all along.

**CYRANO:**

No, Roxane.

**ROXANE:**

Why hide? Even now, why do you deny it when all along that beautiful soul was yours?

**CYRANO:**

_(showing her the stains on the letter)_

The blood was his.

**ROXANE:**

_(takes his hand in earnest)_

Tell me, my dearest friend, tell me everything.


	25. Act 4 Scene 4

**ACT FOUR: SCENE FOUR**

**LE BRET:**

_(he and RAGUENEAU hastily enter SL with SISTER in tow)_

Here he is!

**RAGUENEAU:**

Mon dieu, he came all this way!

**ROXANE:**

Mon amis, what is all this excitement?

**LE BRET:**

You don't know? He–

**CYRANO:**

_(abruptly rises from his chair)_

That's right, I didn't finish giving you the news of the week, madame.

Saturday evening, at the time of 4:30,

Monsieur de Bergerac was murdered ignobly.

_(Removes his hat to reveal a bloody bandage wrapped around his head.)_

**LE BRET:**

A wooden beam fell on him from a scaffold.

**RAGUENEAU:**

We told him to wait until we fetched the surgeon.

**ROXANE:**

_(rises)_

Cyrano! Sister Jeanne, fetch a surgeon quickly!

_(SISTER begins to leave, but is stopped)_

**CYRANO:**

No–no surgeon, no time.

**SISTER:**

I will pray for you in the chapel.

**CYRANO:**

Wait, not yet.

_(Holds her hand)_

Marry me, marry me, marry me...

**SISTER:**

_(smiles through her tears)_

Shh, monsieur. Sit and rest.

**CYRANO:**

...marry me, marry me...

_(nods off and nearly falls to the ground; LE BRET helps SISTER catch him, and he comes to again)_

Ah...What's that now, Sister Jeanne?

**SISTER:**

Fifty-five, monsieur. That was the agreement. Now rest, please. I will go to the chapel and pray for you.

_(Exits SL)_

**RAGUENEAU:**

I will fetch a surgeon.

**CYRANO:**

No, my friend, don't go. Stay with me awhile longer. Come, tell me what you're up to these days, dear friend.

**RAGUENEAU:**

I have been working for Moliere's company, lighting the lanterns for the performances.

**CYRANO:**

Ah, Moliere–how is that poseur?

**RAGUENEAU:**

Oh, he stole a whole scene of yours, put it right in the play as his own. The audience loves it–they laugh themselves to tears every night.

**CYRANO:**

Good; that's fine.

**LE BRET:**

Please sit, Cyrano.

**CYRANO:**

What is all this about sitting? Have we lost the use of our legs? Has the air become so heavy that it can't be combated? No, I will not sit!

_(Separates from them)_

Ambushed in an alley by lurking lackeys...Some fitting end. I'd always wanted to die in battle.But...I lived my life in vicious irony--why should my death be any different?

_(Turns to them)_

But I will fight now for the battles I couldn't win before–

_(draws his sword)_

I'll charge the darkness head-on with a hell-fire roar–

_(he is interrupted by sputtering a cough; he falters; his friends move to support him, but he shrugs it off; he then looks up into the starry sky)_

I look out there and I see them all:

Ev'ry enemy I've ever faced.

They're gathered now to watch my downfall,

Waiting 'til my life has been erased.

But I'm unmoved by their searing hate

Which burns with fire fueled by their rancor,

For my blaze burns with passion so great

That its heat will melt them into gore!

Yes–the Porte de Nesle, Arras, here–

Always outnumbered, yet I've charged in

Against Conceit, Folly, Doubt, and Fear,

_(a slash through the air for each of the four)_

And now is the time for me to–

_(Falters)_

Ah–look! In the shadows–Elysium

With its white glow and eternal shape!

There–that will be my afterlife home,

The haven where my soul can escape–

The Moon...the white Moon...

_(collapses to the floor, though does not drop his sword)_

**ROXANE:**

_(kneels down to him with his head in her lap)_

Stay strong, my dear friend.

**CYRANO:**

The Moon...

**ROXANE:**

My soul. I love you–so live!

**CYRANO:**

_(takes her hand)_

This is the death I wanted, dying in the eyes of those I love, and...

_(blacking out)_

And...

**ROXANE:**

And what?

**CYRANO:**

_(puts the letter into her hand)_

I want you to...I want you to have...

**ROXANE:**

Yes.

**CYRANO:**

...my panache.

_(Silence as the last leaf falls. When it touches the ground, lights dim to black.)_

**END OF PLAY**


End file.
